Don't Forget Me
by ANgel GIrl232
Summary: Remember the double wedding from hell? Do you ever wonder what would of happened if Ivy hadn't crashed her car into the church? What if Gwen had waited until the day after the double wedding to accuse Theresa of emailing Ethan's paternity to the tabloids?
1. The Truth Hurts

Don't Forget Me 

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: All charcters are own by JER and NBC's Passions.

Summary: Remember the double wedding from hell? Do you ever wonder what would of happened if Ivy hadn't crashed her car into the church? What if Gwen had waited until the day after the double wedding to accuse Theresa of emailing Ethan's paternity to the tabloids? Will their marriage survive Gwen's lies? Later in the story a tragedy occurs and Theresa is lost, will she find her way back to Ethan? Will love conquer all in the end?

"I love you Theresa, I'll always love you". Those words echoed over and over again in Theresa's head and she wanted them to stop. She knew very well that Ethan loved her, but just thinking about how she had hurt him was forever branded in her head. His eyes looked so cold and betrayal seem to wash over his face, he looked so devastated.

"E... Ethan I'm so o.. sorry" she cried as the tears wracked her body. Her thoughts drifted to yesterday when she became Mrs. Ethan Winthrop, her childhood dream had come true and today it was as good as dead. Theresa eyed her wedding ring, so many unanswered questions. She wonder if Ethan was going to leave her, she had practically destroyed him and their marriage before it even began.

She pulled her knees to her chest taking in her surroundings, some how she had ended up at the beach, the exact spot where they had made love only yesterday, before their wedding. It was like a blow to the head how everything had fell to pieces, one minute she was heaven and the next minute she was in hell. "Its your fault this happened you know", the voiced in her head shouted. "Stop it damn it, I know its my fault, I know" she cried burying her face into her hands.

Theresa recalled the event that happened earlier that led her here, Gwen showing up at her and Ethan's apartment making those damn accusations that forced her to tell the truth,which led to a heartbroken Ethan, and her fleeing out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. It had all happened so fast.

_Flash Back_

"Ethan? There something I need tell you" Theresa said trying not to sound nervous. "Theresa, sweetie what is it, because it sounds important" he said while plopping down on the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That is because it is important, Ethan I don't want any secrets betweens us" she said avoiding eye contact. "Theresa look at me" he said as he cupped her chin in his hand. "What is this about"? Theresa stared into his crystal blue eyes while trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Theresa is this about Chuck, because we've talked about this and I know you were not really dating, and other then that we have no secrets". If only he knew, she gulped, she was sure that he had heard her and saw the fear in her eyes. But he hadn't, he pulled her close kissing her passionately, she hugged him burying her head into his neck hoping this wouldn't be the last time they'd be this close. She felt a single tear shed down her face, she had tell him the truth and face the consequences.

"Theresa sweetheart whats the matter"? he asked, his voice filled with concern. Theresa wiped the tear from eye cursing under breath that she had let Ethan see her cry. "Ethan", she said as more tears poured rapidly down her face, "just tell him and get over with" the voice in her head said, "he'll understand as long your the person that tells him".

"There something I need to tell you and it has nothing to with Chuck" she managed to choke out. "Theresa calm down, just tell me" Ethan saw the look in her eyes something was definitely wrong. "OK Ethan I'll tell you"...but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Theresa I'll get rid of whoever it is". Ethan got up from the couch and approached the door "Ethan wait! Theresa yelled but it was too late he opened the door to reveal a smirking Gwen.

"Gwen what are you doing here"? Gwen watched as Theresa fidgeted nervously on the couch. "Oh Ethan I just stop by to visit you newlyweds before you headed out on your honeymoon. "Gwen now is not the best time Theresa and I were just discussing something important, can you come back later"? Ethan looked at Gwen, "What is she so happy about", he thought.

"Ethan I hate to be the one that has to bring you the bad news but there something I need to tell you and it just can't wait" she said while eying Theresa. "It seems that your wife is nothing but a cold hearted, gold digging, lying bitch", Theresa flinched at these words. "Gwen how dare you come my house and insult my wife, who the hell do you think you are"? At this point Ethan was beyond angry he was pissed off.

"Theresa do you want to tell him or shall I"? Theresa stood frozen fear, Gwen was going to ruin everything. "Well since your scared I'll deliver the news, Ethan your darling wife Theresa knew you were a Bennett before it came out in the tabloids, and if thats not bad enough she's the one who emailed your paternity to the tabloids, it was on her laptop for weeks before she sent it, Ethan this slut ruined your life"!

"How dare you Gwen, I would never hurt that Ethan that way"! Theresa had managed to find her voice. "Oh please Theresa I can see guilt written all over your face, you know it reminds me of how you looked that day when Frank Lomax identified you as Ethan's stalker, if only he had sent your sorry ass to prison, I don't know why I didn't' see it before but you look exactly the same, your pale as sheet and your shaking", Gwen said.

"Gwen ENOUGH"! Ethan had finally stepped in, "I won't have you talk to Theresa this way, I think you should go". "Wait Ethan I have proof of Theresa deception" Gwen said handing Ethan several pieces of paper and a tabloid paper that headline read Former Crane Heir Ethan Winthrop outed by his own wife is this the end for the newlywed couple. Ethan was furious as he looked over the papers and tabloid. "Who the hell wrote this trash", he eyed Theresa and held both her of hands. "Theresa tell me this isn't true and I'll believe you". "I just need you tell me this isn't true".

Theresa bit her lip and looked at him, "Ethan I swear to you I did not send that email to the tabloids", this part was easy she thought well here comes the hard part.

"B..u. But I knew you were not Crane before it came out in the tabloids". Theses words hit Ethan like a ton of bricks as he watched his wife burst in tears, she had known the truth about his paternity and kept it from him. "How long" his voice was cold and bitter . "HOW LONG GOD DAMN IT"!

Theresa let out a huge sob as tried to wipe the tears away ,she had never seen Ethan so angry. But she forced herself to answer his question, "Since you stopped me from leaving the country". "I found it in my mother's suitcase when I was leaving and I scanned the letter into my laptop. "Ethan I'm so sorry"!

"Theresa you were never going tell me were you?", Ethan's eyes were red as tears threatened fall. "My whole life has been based on lies and secrets and the one person I thought I could trust more than anything was keeping a secret from me". "Why did you keep this from me, did you think I was never going find out"?

"Ethan I was planning on telling you today". Theresa looked over at Gwen who was looking pretty happy as the scene unfolded. "Ethan I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you the truth so many times", please believe me"!

"Why today Theresa because you were on the verge of been exposed, why not all those months ago", Also why should I believe anything you say when the only thing that comes out your mouth is lies", Ethan said as he stormed off to the master bedroom.

"Ethan please don't go" Theresa was hysterical as she watched him pull out a duffel bag and stuff his clothes into it. She was now on her hands ands knees begging him, "Please don't leave me Ethan I love you so much". Ethan pulled her up from the floor and caressed her face, he held her in his arms as she cried, and gave her kiss on her forehead then pulled away.

"Theresa I love, I'll always love but I can't look at you right now, I just can't" he said as tears ran down his face. Those words cut into her deep, those words shattered her heart completely, "what have I done she thought", she let one last sob escape her mouth as she bolted out of the apartment.  
End of Flash Back

He had watched her run out the apartment, part him had wanted to go after her, but could he forget, after all she had lied to him.

She had been missing for several hours now, where had she gone? Ethan spent those several hours in silence looking at the door until Gwen opened her mouth.

"Ethan, darling I'm sorry this happened but at least you know truth now, Theresa knew you were Sam Bennett's son and she kept it from you then she emailed your paternity to tabloids and hurt you in the worse possible way", Gwen said as she patted Ethan's back.

"Gwen how did you know that Theresa had the information about my paternity on her laptop, thats what you said right", Ethan said looking at her suspiciously.

Gwen chuckled nervously, "Ethan what are you getting at"? "Ethan can never know that mother and I were the ones who ruined his life" she mumbled under breath. "Oh, Ethan when I tracked down the tabloid editor he told me that Theresa was bragging about how she had your mother's letter on her laptop.

"I'm confused", he said viciously. "If Theresa the one who tipped off the tabloids and bragged about having my mother's letter on her laptop why wasn't it written in the tabloid that was given to me at me and Theresa's engagement party"? "Come on Gwen, I mean you said it so yourself that the tabloid editor told you what Theresa supposedly did, how come the tabloid editor didn't tell me this at the engagement party, and how did you know that the letter had been on her laptop for weeks"?

Gwen instantly turned pale,she going lose Ethan forever if she didn't think of something fast, how could she be so stupid to let it slip that she knew the letter was on Theresa's laptop and had been there for weeks.

"Gwen, What do you have to say about that"? "Wait a minute, it was you that sent my paternity to the tabloids, wasn't it"? "Gwen you ruined my life"! "You've stood here ranting, calling my wife all sorts of names, and accusing her ruining my life when it been you all along!

"Ethan I"..., Gwen said stuttering.

"What Gwen, your sorry,or how about this one, Ethan I love you". "Gwen that is what you wanted to say right'? "Well, I don't want hear it and I'm sure as hell that I don't want to ever see you again"! "So do me a big favor, get the hell out of my house,and stay away from me or so help me God"! "I don't believe you, how could you do this me Gwen"? "You know, I don't know you, and I don't think I ever did"!

Gwen started crying, "Ethan have you forgotten that your precious wife lied to you too"! "Why is it that she can do no wrong Ethan"?

"You bitch, don't you dare try justify your actions after what you did"! "My God Gwen have forgotten that Grace fell down the stairs and miscarried because of you, just GET OUT"!

Ethan watched Gwen walked out of apartment, it had been long day, he looked at the clock it was 9:00 pm, he was going to find Theresa, but first he needed to take a walk to clear his head.

Theresa walked into her mother's house a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her black spaghetti strapped dress was wrinkled and covered in sand, and her curls had fallen out of her hair. She looked around thanking God that her mother wasn't around to see her like this, her mother and brother Miguel were visiting with the Bennett's until 11:00. That her gave two hours to shower and get of the house before they got home, she went into her old bedroom and pulled a white tank top and black skirt out of her closet and laid the clothes on the bed before jumping in the shower. After her shower she put the clean clothes on and pulled out her cell phone, there was only one person that could help her now.

"Hey its me Theresa, look I need your help". "Can you meet me at the local bar in Castle-ton"? "Yes, I know I'm underage, just meet me outside the bar". "Look, please my marriage is at stake here". "We have to meet at the local bar in Castle-ton, no one can know I'm meeting you". "OK bye, I'll meet there in two hours.

"I hope this works", Theresa whispers before pulling out her cell phone again and calling Whitney.

Ethan walked over to the Book Cafe, it had been along day and from the looks of things it couldn't get any worse or could it?

Next Time

A devastated Theresa meets up with Whitney before heading to Castle-ton.

Ethan gets advice from a friend, will he forgive Theresa?

Charity gets a shocking premonition!

Author's Note: Hey everybody I just wanted everyone to know that there is no Zombie Charity and that there not going to be one, Kay has given up on Miguel and I will go into more details later in the story. Sheridan is not dead she's fine,her ring was poisoned but it was discovered and the double wedding continued without any interruptions. Also this is mainly at E/T Fanfic but it might go to different characters' point of view


	2. Time Heals All Wounds

Theresa walked over to Whitney's house, hoping some how that the pain she felt would go way , that this was some horrible nightmare which she would wake up from and then she would able to tell Ethan the truth and he would understand. She laughed at that thought, this was all very real indeed and nothing she could say or do would change that. Theresa rang the doorbell, while trying to put on a brave face.   
Whitney made a dash for the front door knowing it would be Theresa. There was something about Theresa's voice that made her feel uneasy when she was talking to her on the phone. Whitney opened door, the look on Theresa's face worried her, something was wrong.

"Theresa sweetie, what's wrong"? Whitney asked while looking her best friend dead in the eyes.

"Oh Whit, I made a complete mess of things she said as she fought the tears away. She walked into the house and sat on the couch as Whitney joined wrapping her in a hug, Theresa looked around, the house appeared empty, Simone was mostly likely with her friend Kay Bennett and Whitney's parents probably went out to dinner. She sniffled a little as she started to explain all things that had happened today, such as trying to tell Ethan the truth, Gwen beating her to it and adding those revolting lies, and Ethan yelling at her and saying he couldn't look at her.

"Oh honey its going be alright, Ethan will forgive you I'm sure of it", Whitney said sympathetically.

"I wish I could believe that Whitney, I really do but you didn't see him, he was so angry and hurt and I don't think he will ever forgive me, you how important honesty is to him and this whole time I've lied to him over and over again by keeping that damn secret about his paternity". Theresa ran her fingers through her hair, she had a terrible headache and questions about her future she couldn't even answer.

"Theresa you can't think like that, you need to go confront Ethan and try to work things out. Whitney sighed, hopefully she would be able to convinced Theresa to try and salvage her marriage.

"I can't go back there Whitney, Ethan is probably there with that witch Gwen anyway"! Her eyes watered and millions of what if questions flooded her head. "What if she is comforting him or trying to convince him to get our marriage annulled"? "Oh my God, what if they decided that want to be together and they're making love right now Whit"?

Whitney grabbed Theresa by the shoulders and started shaking her, "Theresa listen to me, Ethan loves you very much and he would never do that to you sweetie"!

"How can you be so sure"? Theresa asked while panic consumed her voice.

Whitney sighed and stared at Theresa with disbelief. "You of all people are asking me this, I mean come on Theresa you believe in fate and destiny, the whole nine yards, your the one who kept telling me that you Ethan would be together someday and your are". "Why are doubting that"?

Theresa's voice was cold and bitter as she spoke these words. "Whit, after all that has happened I have a good reason to doubt fate. " I mean come on, I've only been married for what a day and I already have to salvage my marriage, as far as I'm concerned fate is dead and buried ".

"Theresa you can't be serious, how can you say that"? Whitney stared at Theresa she was completely shocked by her best friend's words.

"Whitney, I have to grow up, there is no fate, just decisions we make in life that have good or bad consequences". Now because of one stupid decision or more like a mistake on my part Ethan doesn't love me any more.

" Whitney's eyes widened, "Theresa have you lost it"? Why would you think that Ethan doesn't love you?

"When I was at the beach I kept remembering him saying that he loved me and that he always would". "But then it occurred to me when I got here that if he loved me he would of believed me when I said that I had tried to tell the truth about his paternity". I'm his wife Whitney his should of believed me"! "Ethan didn't say this but I think as soon as I said that I knew he wasn't a Crane he actually believed that I sent his paternity to the tabloids". "Do you know how much that hurt me, for him to think that"?

"Well, why don't you go talk to him Theresa and work things out!

Theresa rolled her eyes. Whitney was really making her frustrated, was she listening, Ethan didn't want to see her, what part of that didn't she understand.

"Theresa don't roll eyes at me, I understand you're hurting right now but I'm trying to help". Whitney folded her arms against her chest she was trying to remain calm but Theresa wasn't making it easy.

"Whitney, I'm sorry , but wait I think I have the perfect the plan to fix everything". Theresa snatched her cell phone out of her purse and called a taxi.

" Oh my God Theresa you've got to be kidding me, instead of coming up with another one of your schemes that always backfires why don't you take my advice just this once"!

"Don't worry Whit this is going to work I promise she said as she hugged her friend and walked outside to wait for her taxi.

"Theresa you better hope so", Whitney whispered into the night.

Ethan rubbed temples. How did things get so complicated in only one day, he was tired and had the huge dark circles under his eyes to prove it. But he still had to find Theresa after walking around the first place he searched was the beach she wasn't there and then he tried her mother's house. He had even tried her calling on her cell phone several times only getting her voice mail. Ethan slammed his cell phone down in frustration she wasn't answering her phone. He had called Whitney five minutes before only to learn that she had left.

"Trouble in paradise Ethan"?

"Sheridan, I thought you were going to Bermuda with Luis for your honeymoon", he said surprise to see her.

"Well I have this feeling that if Luis and I go to Bermuda now something bad is going to happen, and after what happened yesterday at the wedding I'm not taking any chances so we're going next week".

"I guess you have the right to be paranoid, after finding out that your ring was poisoned". "So Sheridan did Luis ever find out who called him before the wedding and warned him about the ring"?

Sheridan sipped her coffee before answering, "No Luis tried to trace the call but came up with nothing, lets just forget about me almost being killed at the wedding". "So spill Ethan, I know something wrong so tell me already.

"OK I start from the beginning, Gwen showed up at the apartment and started accusing Theresa of selling me out to the tabloids, Theresa confessed that she knew I wasn't a Crane and that she had kept the proof on her laptop, I started to believe that Theresa was one who sold me out, I said some horrible things to Theresa, she ran out". "Long story short Gwen let it slipped that she was one who sold me out to the tabloids and now I can't find Theresa" he said almost out of breath.

"Wow", was all Sheridan could say.

"Sheridan, that's all you have to say is wow, I don't believe you, come I need advice"!

"Ethan claim down this is a lot to digest, OK so you're in a jam, the first thing you need to do is go home and wait for Theresa you can't wander around all of Harmony at night its not safe.

"Sheridan are you insane that's why I'm looking for her" Ethan said furiously

"ETHAN don't you dare snap at me, you asked for my advice and I am going to give it to you". "Theresa is fine Ethan I'm sure of it, she's probably at hotel or something and don't you dare go look for her"! "Theresa will turn up and then the two of you can talk". "Ethan just try and give her some space right now".

"Sheridan I'm such a idiot, no an asshole, I doubted my own wife and believe Gwen over her, Theresa was devastated when she left and I have hurt her in the worse possible way which is not trusting her". "Theresa will never forgive me".

"Ethan when she comes home why don't you just apologize", Sheridan replied trying to be optimistic.

"I would Sheridan but sometimes that not enough, I better get home bye, you need to do the same and tell Luis I said hi".

"Bye Ethan I'm sure that everything will work its self out if you two talk to each other".

Charity felt a slight chill as she ran her glass cup under faucet, something bad was going to happen she could feel it but couldn't tell when. She took a sip of water then dropped her cup, Charity was pulled into a premonition like no other, it was different because she could see everything through the person eyes and feel everything too. The rain hitting the windows of a car. Then a flash of light from pickup truck that appeared to be on the wrong side of the road causing the car to dive off the bridge and hit the waters. Charity felt the person head smack up against the windshield causing her to have a horrible headache followed by dizziness, water consumed her lungs she couldn't breath, darkness came seconds later.

"Charity are you OK"? Charity looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes along with people behind him too.

Miguel looked a Charity, she looked confused and there was glass everywhere.

Charity with Miguel's help got up off the floor and asked Miguel a question. "Who are you"?

Next Time: Chapter 3

Theresa arrives in Castle-ton.

Ethan has forgiven Theresa but can he forgive himself?

Charity's premonition has serious side effects.


	3. Forgive Me

Theresa smiled a little as she jumped in the cab, this plan was going to work, Ethan was going to forgive her. "Keep telling yourself that" the voice in her head chanted taunting her.

She looked straight ahead as she held her black purse in her lap while trying to think positive. "You know I'm right don't you"? "You know that no matter what you do Ethan will never forgive you". The voice in her head was driving her crazy but she had to concentrate on her plan . Theresa was startled by her cell phone ringing she looked at the phone and saw the number, it was Ethan, fear consumed and paralyzed her. What if he was calling to tell her it was over?

"No" she cursed, it was to soon for him to be calling her, she had to fix things first, she glanced at her cell phone again before she buried it in her purse ignoring his calls.

"Seems like someone wants to talk to you", Theresa looked up and met the cab driver's eyes in the rear view mirror when she realized he was talking her.

"Excuse me", she hadn't meant to sound so rude but what right did he have prying into her personal life.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean pry, but your cell phone did ring about ten times", he said trying to keep his composure.

Theresa smirked and replied bitterly."Not that its any of your business but that was my husband, we got into fight earlier and I can't talk to him right now, so can you just drive and stay the hell out of my business.

"Listen lady, I'm just trying to help, you seem upset and me being the nice guy that I am, thought that I could help, but seeing how you're just going to be a complete bitch toward me I'll leave you alone.

"How dare you, you don't know anything about me and for your information I was going to apologize but then you had to open that damn mouth of yours and insult me and believe me you won't be getting tip for your service", Theresa spat out her voice rising.

"Look I'm sorry, I had no right to pry into your personal life and insult you", replied the cab driver.

"I wasn't making it easier when I was rude to you" she said as more tears fell "Oh great I'm crying again, I guess I've been doing that a lot or that today".

"If you want to talk to me about what happened you can".

Through the tears Theresa forced herself to smile at the cab driver."Thats OK when I meet up with my friend, maybe I'll get advice from a bartender or something isn't it part of their job description to give advice because that the way it seems in the movies. Theresa smiled slightly as her the cab driver chuckled.

"My name Jack Anderson by way". "What yours"?

Theresa smiled, he certainly didn't look like most cab drivers, he had short brown hair and mysterious green eyes, he looked like he was in his early twenties. "My name is Theresa Winthrop.

"Well miss Theresa Winthrop is seems we arrived at your destination, do want me to keep the meter running or is this where we say our goodbyes", he said trying to pretend to be upset.

Theresa laughed as she handed him his money. "Sorry to burst your bubble but this is where we say goodbye". As she handed him the money she saw a picture at the corner of her eye of Jack and girl. "Jack, cute girlfriend" Theresa glanced at the picture again she could of sworn the women looked like her but she shook it off.

"Thank you, Theresa I hope things work out for you and your husband" and with that he drove off into the night.

"I hope so too" Theresa said as she headed toward the bar.

Ethan eyed the clock for what seemed to be the thousandth time ,she still wasn't home that is if she ever came home. He had been pacing around the apartment for hours trying to take Sheridan's advice but what if she was hurt and needed him. Ethan felt extremely guilty this wouldn't of happened if had listen to Theresa but no he actually believed Gwen of all people before his wife. He had broken the promise he had made toward Theresa, he had promised her that nothing would come between them and something had only because he had allowed it. Ethan ran his hands through hair, he was having hard time keeping himself from running out the door to search for her.

The wind blew, she was here home, her plan had been unsuccessful. Theresa stood outside the apartment door afraid to go in, fear of not finding Ethan, he had probably left already taking his clothes with him. How stupid had she been to think that Julian would help her win Ethan back. But Julian did want help her in a way, he wanted to help her get in his bed. The pig actually tried to bribed her by saying that he would get Ethan reinstated as a Crane if she slept with him. After those words came out his mouth she slapped him and threw her drink in his face before running out.

Theresa didn't understand how could Julian claim to love Ethan but try to sleep with his ex son's wife. She shook her head and pulled out her apartment key placing in the lock, after unlocking the door she opened the door and saw him.

"Ethan", she whispered.

Ethan looked up when he heard Theresa's voice, he looked at her, she was wearing different clothes, her hair was no longer down but in messy ponytail, her browns eyes were red and watery. He sighed, he hated to see cry and he hated that fact that he was the cause of her crying.

"Ethan if you don't want me here I'll go to mama's", she turn toward the door but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her waist, he buried his head in her neck and inhaled her perfume. "I don't want you to go" he whispered into her ear. He pulled her close and ran his hands through her long raven black hair.

Theresa was shocked by Ethan's actions here he was hugging her, something must of happened after I left she thought. "Ethan we need to talk" said Theresa.

Ethan gave her a quick peck on the lips before speaking again. "Theresa its late we can talk tomorrow".

"Ethan it is tomorrow" said Theresa as she laid her head on his chest.

Ethan glanced a that clock it was indeed a new day he smiled at her and continued. "We will talk later today, right now all I want to do is forget about what happened yesterday, I just want be with you.

He kissed her once more and ran his hand down her back before lifting her and carrying her to their bedroom.

Charity rose from her bed, it was ten in morning, and memories from yesterday plagued her. Something had happened to her yesterday but shouldn't remember what. The only thing she remembered was the fact that she had woken up on the cold hard floor with glass and water every where.

There was also people around asking her questions and making statements such as Charity must have amnesia again. She looked in mirror remembering how they had all called her Charity. She frowned at that name. No matter how many times she said it still didn't feel like her name. She brushed her long blond hair asking herself why she felt different. Even though she had amnesia it still didn't explain why she felt uncomfortable or why she didn't feel like she lived here.

She played with her hair and studied her room it was so plain and neat, definitely not her taste. Charity suddenly imagined a room with purple walls and a closet full flashy clothes. Charity opened her closet the clothes were nice, gorgeous even but it wasn't her style. Frowning she pulled a pair of jeans and blue short sleeve shirt.

After putting the clothes on she found herself roaming her hands through her again as looked in the mirror. "Maybe I should curl my hair. Yep, thats what I'll do" Charity said.

Charity straighted her bed and then her Aunt Grace called her to let her know that Miguel was there.

She walked down the stairs and found Miguel sitting on the couch. "Charity how are feeling today"?

"I still can't remember anything but other then that I'm fine.

Charity suddenly felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. "Miguel why are staring at me"?

"Charity I'm sorry you just look different but in a good way. I don't think I've seen your hair like that.

Charity pulled out a small mirror that she had brought with her down stairs, her hair was in curls half of it was pulled up and the other half was hanging down. "You know what they say Miguel change isn't necessarily a bad thing".

"I know Charity it just looks like the hairstyle my sister wears sometimes.

Charity nodded her head. "Miguel can I ask you a question"?

"Sure Charity".

"Do you believe in fate? I know it kind of weird that I'm asking you this question its just that ever since last night and this morning it seemed to be on mind. It was really strange I just sort of found myself believing in fate a lot. I know you told me last night that you were my boyfriend I just wanted know if you think were meant to be.

"Yeah I guess I do believe in fate in some ways ,and I do believe were meant to be, and you know my sister said that fate brought us together".

Charity sat next to Miguel and grabbed his hand, for some reason she didn't feel any attraction toward him it was as if he was her brother or something she quickly shook if off. "Miguel I'm glad fate brought us together".

Next Time

At a family gathering Theresa lashes out at Ethan.


	4. Sorry Isn't Enough I

Three Weeks Later... 

Theresa sat in the passenger seat of the car while Ethan drove to the Bennetts for a barbecue. She glared at him, for the past three weeks he had been avoiding her, she stared out the window it didn't make sense, her marriage was disintergrating before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop. She thought, no she hoped that things would get better after he explained that it was Gwen who sent his paternity to the tabloids, and after she explained about her plan to get him reinstated as Crane leaving out the part that Juilan tried to sleep with her for various reasons. She sighed, she hated the silence, she hated that there was gap between them and it was getting bigger everyday. The day after she had came home Ethan had canceled their honeymoon without consulting her and started to bury himself in his work at the lawfirm . But why, didn't he realize he was hurting her.

Theresa stared out the window it was such a beautiful day, she watched Ethan waiting for him to say something, the silence was getting her. She sighed and rolled her eyes trying to get his attention until he said something to her.

"Theresa can please stop sighing ", Ethan said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ethan I'm sorry didn't realize I was bothering you". "You see this is what I've been doing for the past three weeks when your were ignoring me". Theresa snapped at him bitterly..

Ethan stared at Theresa she had every reason to be angry with him, he was avoiding her, and he had canceled their honeymoon. He just couldn't forgive himself, all those things he said to her that night haunted to him. He kept picturing how hurt she looked, he stopped at the red light as his thought drifted towards the nightmare that he had been having for the past three weeks.

_Ethan's Nightmare_

_Ethan held Theresa in his arms trying to comfort her as she cried. She buried her head into his chest as he kissed her forehead. "Theresa I'm so sorry" he said as he rubbed her back._

_She pulled away, rage over took her as tears ran down her face. She laughed a little as she wiped the tears away. "You're sorry Ethan, do you think I give a damn that your sorry"?_

_"I mean come Ethan do you really expect me to forgive you after everything thats happened, after everything you said to me! Did you get hit on the head or are you just plain stupid"?_

_"Theresa I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you let me I promise I'll make this up to you" he said pleading._

_"Ethan I'm so sick of your promises, they mean nothing to me, you promised me that nothing would come between us, you're a liar" she hissed._

_"Ironic isn't it Ethan, you said that I was a liar but it turns out your the liar Ethan not me you"!_

_"I did nothing wrong Ethan, did it ever occur to you that I was protecting you, or that it wasn't my secret to tell, but no you were already convinced that I had betrayed you until you got a clue that it was Gwen who was lying"!_

_Ethan didn't know what to say she right about everything. "Ethan, sorry isn't enough" Theresa said still crying but no longer angry. "I love you but you didnt' trust me, I guess you didn't love me enough". "I've done so much for you which makes me wonder why you didn't believe me"._

_Ethan was crying now, "Theresa please"._

_"No I have to do this, I guess we're not meant to be, Ethan I want a divorce"!_

_End Nightmare_

"Ethan"! "The light is green, green means go". Theresa looked him in the eye, he looked pretty shaken up about something, she yawned as she relaxed back in her seat as he continuing driving, she had been tired lately, maybe the stress was getting to her.

They pulled into the Bennetts' driveway apparently all the other guests had arrived. She unfastened her seatbelt and bolted out of the car towards her mother's waiting arms.

"Mama I've missed you so much" she said as she hugged her mother.

"Mija I've missed you too, it has been about four weeks since I've seen you but I understand you went on your honeymoon and you're just getting use to being married".

Theresa smiled at her mother she wanted to say what honeymoon but she continued hugging her. "Mama are Luis and Sheridan back from Bermuda"?

"Theresita they're in backyard they just got back yesterday". Pilar eyed Theresa something was different about her she seemed so unhappy her eyes no longer sparkled but were dull.

"Mija is there something wrong"? Theresa frowned, her mother was catching on. "Mama everything fine I'm just tired thats all, I'm going to go see Luis and Sheridan bye". Theresa ran towards the backyard she needed to get way from her mother before she started the game of twenty questions.

"Luis", Theresa ran towards her brother and Sheridan. "I've missed you guys so much, so how was Bermuda"?

Luis pulled his sister into a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "Bermuda was fine, so where is that husband of yours"?

Theresa forced herself to smile and answer. "Ethan is probably inside with mama Luis".

"Well I'll leave two ladies alone" said Luis before walking inside.

"Theresa you seem kind of down, is anything wrong"? Sheridan asked as she watched Theresa fidget around nervous.

Theresa bit her lower lip, was she really that bad of actress Sheridan was the second person to notice that something was wrong with her who was next? "Sheridan I'm fine just a little tire that all".

"Theresa I'm not falling for that ,now tell me, I swear you and Ethan are bad at hiding your feelings.

"Sheridan so much has happened and I don't think my marriage to Ethan is going to survive. He canceled our honeymoon and he been avoiding me for weeks I don't know what to do or say".

"He did what? I told him to talk to you Theresa". Sheridan folded her arms across her chest "What is Ethan doing I have to talk to him later about this" she thought

"Sheridan I think he blames me about his paternity coming out. If I hadn't scanned it into my laptop Gwen and her mother would have never found it and all would be well".

"Theresa I promise you Ethan doesn't blame you. Gwen did this its her fault not yours". Sheridan gave Theresa a hug to comfort her.

Theresa scanned the crowd, she saw Whitney, Chad, and her brother Miguel. "Miguel",Theresa squealed. "How are you baby brother"?

"I'm fine Theresa but I glad your back so much has happened".

"Whats happened"? asked a curious Theresa.

"Theresa you didn't hear"? Theresa shook her head and Miguel continued. "The day after the wedding I was visiting Charity and she went to go get some water I heard a crash and there was glass every where and she was on the floor. I helped her up and she didn't know who I was or any body else for that matter. But if that wasn't weird enough the next day I came over she was acting like you".

"She was acting like me your kidding". Theresa said disbelief present in her voice.

"I wish I was but it kind of scary. But she been talking about fate and doing some of the things you do. But Dr. Russell is going to try hypnosis today to find out why she doesn't remember. I hope it works".

"I hope it works too Miguel", she said while patting his back. I wonder why Charity is acting like me " she thought.

Theresa looked around the backyard searching for Ethan until someone came behind her and wrap their arms her waist. "Theresa we need to talk. I have to go back to the office".

Theresa pulled away from Ethan and folded her arms across her chest and unleashed her anger. "I don't believe you, we haven't been here for an hour and you're already leaving"!

"Theresa please claim down". Ethan said trying not to make a scene.

"SHUT UP Ethan you promised me we going to spend time together! Why do you keep avoiding me"?

Theresa looked around all the guest seemed to be staring at her and Ethan but all the anger she had bottled up over past three weeks erupted.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up it to you but I have to go"! Ethan said trying to keep Theresa claim.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT"! Theresa spat out.

"SAY WHAT "?

"THAT YOU BLAME ME ETHAN! That if I hadn't put the proof about your paternity on my laptop your life would be perfect"!

"I don't blame you Theresa!

"If don't blame me Ethan why are you avoiding me? Why did you cancel our honeymoon? Ethan you did all those things for a reason.What do I have to do to get my husband back! We were so happy when we first got marry Ethan don't you remember? I just want to know what you want from me. Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg you for forgiveness"?

"Theresa STOP IT! I said I don't blame you and of course I remember"!

"Well you don't act like it Ethan. I'm so tired of this, do you not realize how much you're hurting me? What are you stupid"?

"I think you two should cool it" said Luis stepping in between Ethan and Theresa.

"Luis you're right. Ethan as of right now this conversation is over. Sam, Grace I'm so sorry for causing a scene". Theresa said embarrassed about the whole situation.

"No it ok Theresa we understand". Sam said trying to reassure her.

"Theresa" Ethan started to say before Luis stopped him.

"Ethan I don't know whats going on between you and Theresa but I think you need to let her cool down". Ethan nodded sadly but agreed.

Theresa was about walk inside the house when she felt dizzy and her vision began to blur " E Ethan" she managed to choke out, she watch him slowly make his way towards her and then suddenly everything went black.

Next Time

Charity get her memory back.

Kay and the new guy are caught kissing by Miguel.

Theresa makes a decision regarding her marriage to Ethan.

Author's Note

I decided to split chapter 4 into two parts because it really long and I don't know when I'll be able to finish it since I'm heading back to school. So in the second part of chapter 4 you will learn why Charity is acting like Theresa and the new guy that Kay literally falls for in addition to the spoilers above. I just want make sure so there no confusion. Also please Review after reading I want to know what you think.


	5. Sorry Isn't Enough II

Charity watched with amusement as Ethan and Theresa argued. This was the perfect couple that Miguel and her family members had told her about, looking at them now they were far from perfect. Maybe they were exaggerating, but this doesn't explain why she's angry "man I feel out the loop" she thought.

She suddenly found herself staring at Ethan. There was something about him that made her go weak in the knees. Sure he was handsome but there was else about him that drew her in. "Maybe it was his smile, he had a gorgeous smile" she thought as remembered seeing him smile when she watched the double wedding video that Miguel had showed her. If that wasn't it, then it had to be his crystal blue eyes that you could get lost in.

Charity snapped out of her trance and realized she was drooling when Miguel grabbed her hand. She smiled at him, she felt horrible, she had a great boyfriend but she had no romantic feeling for him. He had been there for her, spending hours trying to help her remember him and her life. But here she was drooling over a married guy his brother in law none the less.

Charity let go of his hand and wrapped herself in a hug, she felt confused. Charity looked at Miguel and noticed the hurt expression on his face when she had let go of his hand. "What am I going to do"? She mumbled under breath.

Charity frowned and found herself watching Theresa. She watched Theresa sway back and forth as she tried to make her way towards the door. "Miguel, what's wrong with Theresa"? But before he could answer she watched as Theresa whispered Ethan's name and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms

Every gasped and Ethan crumpled to the ground with Theresa. "Theresa! Theresa! Can you hear me"! Ethan unsuccessfully tried to wake Theresa.

Luis knelt beside Ethan and his unconscious sister. "Ethan maybe we should get her inside". Ethan lifted her up and carried her inside and placed her on the couch as several other people followed.

"Theresa can you hear me"? Ethan tried to get her respond in some kind of way but she didn't even move.

"Luis she is not waking up. Maybe we should take her to the hospital"? Ethan stroked her cheek still no response.

"I guess you're right. I'm calling Dr. Russell to let her know that we're bringing her in". Luis said as he pulled out as his cell phone.

Charity watched as Ethan tended to Theresa. She felt a hint a jealous, "that shouldn't be Theresa in his arms that should be me"! She thought. She rubbed her temples a headache was coming on. Suddenly she felt so confused again like her thoughts and feelings weren't her own she sighed and wondered if she was going crazy.

Everyone watched as Ethan carried Theresa towards the car while Luis, Sheridan, Pilar, and Whitney followed them.

"Ok everyone I have announcement to make! There seems to family crises so we are going to have to reschedule the barbeque". Sam said. Everyone agreed and made there way out the door.

"Charity are you coming to the hospital"? Miguel asked.

"Miguel why don't you go ahead I'll meet you there". Miguel nodded and wrapped her in a hug before walking out the door.

Once again Charity started to feel weird and her head began to pound. She sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me"?

"Damn it"! Tabitha cursed. "Blondie seems to be getting her memory back" she said as she looked into her water bowl **(A/N: I don't remember what this is called let me know if I'm wrong)**. She ran her fingers together as her bracelets jiggled she had to come up with another plan and fast.

"Timmy wants to know what wrong with Charity"?

"Tim, Tim have you been paying attention, the headaches are sign that she trying to get her memory back. Remember, she had that premonition about Theresa. I intercepted it with a little spell and caused her to lose her memory. In her premonition she was Theresa, the brat powers are growing so it's as if she was really there. So since I caused her to lose her memory during her premonition she is channeling Theresa's personality, thoughts, and feelings because she was Theresa".

"But now Blondie seems to be fighting my spell. So here the plan doll face, we're going to sneak over towards the Bennetts' house and drug her with this potion of mine. This will place her in a coma for about a week, maybe longer we only get one chance to use it so no screw ups. She will wake up after Theresa's accident and she will be overwhelmed with guilt because she could have stopped it. Then Charity will be vulnerable and we can turn her towards the dark side.

"Tabitha, Timmy wants to know why you just won't kill her since she'll be in the coma".

Tim, Tim have you forgotten we've tried that before, so now we're trying a new way, now get moving I'll distract her and you can slip the potion in her drink.

Charity grabbed her head waiting for the pain to stop. "I remember everything"! I have to warn Theresa". Charity ran towards the door and opened it and came face to face with Tabitha.

Kay slowly headed towards the Book Café it had been hard to watch Miguel with Charity.

"Even though she has amnesia again he is still by her side trying to help her get her memory back and what does Charity do she drools over Ethan. I'm guessing no one else saw because everyone thinks that their precious Charity is in love with Miguel. But today I saw different there is just one problem no one will ever believe me" she whispered.

Kay continued walking and not paying attention to where she was going and collided into someone's hard chest she started to fall when the guy caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up and her eyes met the face of a gorgeous guy" Oh my God he's hot" she thought a couple of seconds later she realized she had said that out loud and started to blush.

"I'm glad you think so" he said as he flashed her a smile.

It took her a moment to realize she still in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention".

"No its ok I wasn't paying attention either I haven't been in Harmony for a while" he said.

"Well I better get going" she said trying to gain her composure. She started to walk off but he called her.

"Wait I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name".

"My name is Kathleen Bennett but everyone calls me Kay".

"Well Kay it nice to meet you I'm Fox by **(A/N: Ok I know he is not really a new guy but I love Fox and Kay together.) **the way I know we just met but would you like to go get some coffee with me"?

"Sure why not" Kay replied. Kay found herself talking to Fox for hours about everything.

"Well I'm sorry I got to get going". Kay said. "But I'll see you around".

"Kay I'll walk you out". Fox grabbed Kay's hand and walked her out of the Book Café and went to kiss her on the cheek but accidentally kissed her on the lips instead.

Kay kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck until she heard a familiar voice. "Kay"?

Kay pulled away to see who had called her. "Miguel"? She said.

"Theresa can you hear me"? Dr. Russell called. Theresa woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. She fluttered her eyes and wave of nausea washed over her.

"What happened"? She asked wondering why she woke up in the hospital.

"Theresa don't you remember? You were at Sam and Grace's barbeque and you fainted. Ethan and Luis brought you in but you been out for two hours. I'm running some tests right now". Dr. Russell said.

Theresa laid her head back on the pillow as everything came rushing back to her.

"I remember now. I was arguing with Ethan but Luis stopped us then I got dizzy and fainted. I guess I've been under a lot of stress lately. Dr Russell when can I see Ethan"?

"I'll get him for you now that you're awake and I'll check on your test results". Dr. Russell said as she walked out the door.

"I can't believe things got so bad between me and Ethan that I ended up fainting because of the stress. I love Ethan with all my heart but I don't want our marriage to be like this. I'm sick of trying to get him to talk to me. I don't want hurt him but this is the only way. I hope we can work out our marriage but as of right now I need a break. I'm going to separate from Ethan for a while". Theresa thought.

Next Time

Theresa and Ethan learn life altering news.

Charity falls into a coma.

Miguel finds himself jealous when he sees Kay kissing Fox.


	6. Starting Over

_Harmony Hospital_

Theresa laid in her hospital bed counting the ceiling tiles _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_. "Relax Theresa" she told herself "deep breathes". "How did this happen" seemed to be the first question that came to mind. Another question was why was she giving up? Why was she considering separating from Ethan? She loved Ethan that was no secret, for practically her whole life she had pined for him, finally meeting him at the tender age of seventeen when she accidentally knock a bucket of blue paint on his head, not one of her finest moments. Despite several more accidents that had happened they became fast friends lovers eventually, making their story the perfect fairytale. If only secrets hadn't gotten in the way.

She ran her hand over her hospital bracelet how long had it been since Dr. Russell left 1 minute no 2 minutes, funny it felt longer. How was she going to do this to Ethan, break his heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by her worried mother coming through the door.

"Mama" she said weakly. "Where's Ethan?

Pilar slowly approached her daughter's bed and held her hand. "Theresita he's outside in the waiting room, your brother Luis is trying to get him to calm down. Ethan's been worried about as well as everyone else".

"I'm fine mama, just a little tired but I'll be better in no time. She said as her mother stroked her hair.

"Theresa why didn't you tell me you and Ethan were having problems"? Theresa bowed her head she had expected this question had even practiced how she would answer but now found herself speechless.

"I d… don't know really. I guess I felt ashamed and didn't want to burden you".

"Listen to me and listen good. You should never feel ashamed, lots of newlywed couples have problems and you could never be a burden".

"I'm sorry" Theresa said as she started crying.

"Hija why are you upset"? Pilar said as she wrapped her arms around Theresa.

"I thing was thinking about something".

"What were you thinking about Theresa"?

"Mama I've decided to separate from Ethan". She said avoiding eye contact.

"What"! Pilar yelled. Theresa braced herself she was in for a long lecture.

"¡Theresa que no puedo permitirle hace este¡Cómo le puede hasta considerar tal cosa como la separación, tenerle olvidado los votos que usted tomó en la iglesia"! Theresa frowned as her mother continued yelling at her in Spanish.

"What do mean you can't allow this mama? I'm a grown woman and of course I haven't forgotten the vows I took in church. This is just for the best and it's not like I'm divorcing him"!

"Theresa why are you separating from Ethan"?

Theresa folded her arms across and her chest. "I'm separating from Ethan because he's been avoiding me"!

"That's your reason Theresa? Well it's not a good enough reason"!

"Mama it is a good reason"! Theresa said her voice rising.

"No it isn't Theresa! Did you expect marriage to be easy?

"No I didn't expect to be easy but I didn't expect to be so hard either! She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Theresa you and Ethan are having problems but you can't take the easy way out! You can't runaway from your problems! Now tell me the real reason you're separating from Ethan"!

"But mama I"…

"Don't lie to me Theresa" said Pilar who interrupted her.

"I have to leave him mama before he leaves me" exclaimed Theresa.

"Why would think that"?

"Mama he almost left me before, that day Gwen showed at the apartment accusing me of sending his paternity to the tabloids, there's also the fact that he has been avoiding, and I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm so scared that one day he's going wake up and leave me.

"Theresita listen to me that's not going to happen Ethan loves you. I just think that Ethan feels guilty about the whole situation, you know with him believing Gwen over you.

"Mama I don't think Ethan feels guilty he would of told me"!

"Don't be too sure of that Theresa. I know for a fact Ethan feels very guilty.

"So you know for a fact that Ethan feels guilty"? Pilar nodded.

How did you know about Ethan believing Gwen over me"?

Pilar wiped the tear out of her daughter's eye. "I have my sources".

It was Sheridan wasn't it"? Theresa sniffled. Pilar nodded and Theresa continued. "I knew it, he tells Sheridan everything".

"So after everything I've told you do you still want to separate from Ethan?

Theresa sighed and then answered"No I don't want to separate from Ethan ours is a marriage that is worth fighting for".

Pilar hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You're doing the right thing hija"!

Soon there was a knock at the door. Pilar turned around to see who it was. "Ethan" she said. "Come in"!

He walked in the room carrying a medium size light brown bear that was wearing a pink dress.

"I leave you two alone". Pilar said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Ethan you brought me a bear"? said a smiling Theresa.

Ethan walked over towards her and placed the bear in arms before plopping in the chair next to her bedside. "Yeah I got it made at this place called Build Bear Workshop"!

"Thank you Ethan I love it" she said as she squeeze the bear into a hug.

"So how are you feeling"?

"I'm fine".

"Ethan"

"Theresa" They both said at the same time.

"Ethan I need to ask you a question. Do feel guilty about the things you said to me that night Gwen showed up at the apartment"?

"Yes I do. Theresa I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have avoided you. I broke the promise I made to you and almost left you because of Gwen lies".

"But Ethan it wasn't your…

"No it was my fault. I should have trusted you and only you. I'm going make you a promise that I intend to keep. I promise you that I'm going to make up for everything I've put you through these past three weeks".

"Ethan I'm sorry".

"What are you sorry about"?

"Ethan if I hadn't scanned the proof about your paternity on my laptop then Gwen and her mother would have never found it".

"Theresa don't blame yourself you didn't do anything wrong. It's like I said earlier I don't blame and I meant that. I love you".

"I love you too Ethan".

Ethan gave her a peck on the lips and he hugged her. "So you're not leaving me"?

"Ethan you were eavesdropping"?

"No I just happen to hear you when I was getting ready to walk in".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be, I would leave me if I could". They chuckled.

"Ok to answer your question, no I'm not leaving you. Come sit with me" she said as patted her hand on the bed. Ethan laid on the hospital bed next to Theresa and she placed her head on his chest.

Dr. Russell soon walked through the door. "I'm so sorry I took so long I had to check on another patient.

"No it's ok, so what's wrong with me is it stress or anemia". Theresa asked.

"Theresa you're stress levels were a little high but that's not the only reason you fainted".

"What"! Theresa said.

"Theresa congratulations you're pregnant"!

Theresa turned toward Ethan letting the news sink in. "Ethan did she just say I was pregnant".

"Yes, Theresa we're having a baby"! Ethan said as embraced her in a bear hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her forehead. "Ethan we're having a baby" she whispered into his ear. Finally things were looking up. But little did they know the happiness that they were experiencing wasn't going to last.

_Tabitha's House_

Tabitha moved her hands over the magic bowl, after looking in it she cackled.

"Tabitha Timmy wants to know why you're laughing".

"Oh Tim Tim Theresa accident is going to turn her family and friends life upside down"! "What a wonderful day that will be"!

"Now I finished making the potion"! "Charity should stay asleep until after Theresa's accident occurs. Go fetch me a plate with cookies we're going to pay a little visit to Charity.

_Bennett's House_

Tabitha held the plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand. "Listen I need you to be a distraction so I can pour the potion in her drink! So use the back door"!

Tabitha came face to face with her enemy Charity. "Charity dear how are you"?

"I'm fine Tabitha but I need to get to the hospital".

"I'm sure Theresa is fine, how about we just down and have some cookies and milk".

"Tabitha how did know Theresa was in the hospital"?

"Oh I heard the commotion over here earlier and I saw Theresa being carried to the car".

"Oh" Charity said not entirely convinced.

"Come it not going to hurt to have one cookie".

"I guess it won't" Charity said as she lead Tabitha in the house. "I'll get us some milk"! Charity walked to the kitchen and had another one of her feelings "Stop it Charity, stop being so paranoid" she thought. She pulled out two glasses and poured the milk in.

"Here go Tabitha, look I really need to get to the hospital and warn Theresa. I had a premonition about her and it not a good one"!

"Charity just have one cookie with me and I'll be on my way".

Charity bit into the cookie and heard a crash in the kitchen. "I'll go see what that was"!

"Tabitha pulled out the potion and poured in to Charity's drink. "Good job Timmy" Tabitha thought.

"I'm back now. But really I got go to the hospital"! Charity then started to cough.

"Here have some milk"! Charity drunk the milk in a gulp and suddenly her vision became blurry.

"What's going on"! She panicked her world turned to darkness in a matter of seconds.

_Outside of the Book Café _

"Kay what are doing"? Miguel asked bitterly.

"Oh, hi Miguel this is my friend Fox" said Kay who was still blushing after having kissed Fox"!

"Well I better get going, Kay I'll see later it was nice to meet you Miguel" Fox said as he kissed her hand.

"Miguel what do you want I was kind of busy"!

"I'm so sorry I interrupted your game of tonsil hockey"!

Miguel what is your problem"!

"My problem is that you don't even know the guy"!

"I'm a big girl Miguel! I can take care of myself! Now what do want"!

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Charity"? She was suppose to meet at the hospital

"No I don't know where she is. Why were you at the hospital"?

"Theresa is in the hospital she fainted"! You were at the barbeque how come you don't know this"!

"I left when Theresa and Ethan were arguing".

"Oh, well can you help me find her"?

"Miguel I don't know, are you sure she's not at the house"?

"I rang the doorbell but nobody answered"! Everyone else is at still at the hospital visiting Theresa.

"Fine Miguel, I will help you find her lets go back to the house and check".

"Miguel and Kay made their way toward the Bennett house. They approached the front door and Kay turned the knob. "It's locked". Sighing she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. She and Miguel walked in and she hit the switch turning on the living room light.

"Kay look"!

Kay turned around and saw her cousin passed out on the floor.

Next Time

Gwen and Rebecca scheme against Theresa.

**A/N: **Hey guys I hope like this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long updating. I just wanted to let you know I made some changes to chapter 3 Forgive. I felt it needed more especially for Charity part. I also made the cab driver's girlfriend look like Theresa and you will understand why I did that later in the story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about you should reread chapter 3!


	7. Is this the end?

**A/N:** Hey everybody I hope you like this next installment of Don't Forget Me. Just to let you know this next chapter is going to take place a week after Theresa found out she's pregnant and after Charity has fallen in her coma.

_Hotchkiss Mansion _

"Gwen will please shut the hell up I'm trying to think"! Rebecca Hotchkiss barked.

Gwen replied by crying louder than ever, followed by hiccups. It has been over a month since Ethan had found out she and her mother were responsible for the leakage of his paternity to the tabloids and she had been depressed ever since.

"Mother it not fair Ethan supposed to be married to me not that slut"! She hissed.

"Well if you hadn't opened your big mouth you would be married to Ethan"! Now thanks to you we have to come up with another plan to get rid of the little tramp"!

Gwen pulled out a Kleenex and wiped her tears away. "Ethan doesn't want me back he made that perfectly clear"!

"Gwennie you can't let the gold digger sinks her claws into Ethan any further!

"Mother Ethan is happy with Theresa lets just leave them be please"!

"Have you gone mad Gwen? I refuse to let that bitch win"!

"Mother we've tried everything to get Ethan to come back to me.

Rebecca smirked viciously and plopped on the bed next to Gwen. "That's were you're wrong we haven't tried everything. You love Ethan right"?

"Yes mother you know I do"!

"Well fight for him you still have a chance to win him back". Here's the plan I'll make a few calls and I'll find someone to off Tacosita. She'll be dead and all you have to do is get Ethan to forgive you for the tabloid incident. This plan is perfect I don't know why I didn't' think of this before" Rebecca said as picked up her martini from the table and sipped it.

"Mother what are you waiting for? Make the damn phone call! I want her dead and I want her dead now"! Gwen picked up a letter opener and stabbed it into the table.

_Winthrop's Penthouse Apartment: Two Days Later_

Theresa laid in bed with a horrible headache. Groaning she turned over and stared at the empty space in the bed. "Where is he"? She asked. Frowning she ran her hand through her and glanced at the clock on the night stand it was 10:00 am. She pushed the covers away trying to sit up.

Ethan walked into the bedroom fixing his tie. "Ethan where are you going"?

Ethan sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I'm sorry baby but I have to go to work for few hours.

Theresa rubbed her temples and sighed. "You're not upset are you"? Ethan asked

"No Ethan of course not I just have this horrible headache.

"I'm sorry I'll bring you some Tylenol on my way home from work so you just stay here and rest. He gave kissed on forehead.

"Ethan I refuse to stay here all day. I'll get the Tylenol since I'm stopping by the hospital to see how Miguel doing since Charity in a coma.

"Theresa I want you stay here you're not feeling well".

"Ethan you're being ridiculous I just have a headache that going go to away right after I get the Tylenol.

"Maybe so but I still don't want you to go any where. Please don't argue with me on this one just stay here. I'll bring you your breakfast"!

She folded her arms across her chest and watched him walk out their bedroom door. "You're being mean Ethan" she pouted.

The phone ringing knocked her out of her thoughts. "Hello" she said.

"Hi Theresa it me you know your best friend Whitney!

"Hi Whitney I've been meaning to call you"!

"Yeah sure you have just cut the chit chat and tell me how Europe was since you forgot to call me when you got back"!

"Whit it was beautiful I really had a great time it was the perfect honeymoon. Now Whitney I know you're mad at me for not calling but I know you'll forgive me when I give your gift".

"Theresa what gift"?

"You'll just have to wait and see". Theresa replied.

"Theresa" She heard Ethan calling her so she turned around and saw him holding a tray in his hands. "Theresa I want you resting".

Theresa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whit we'll talk later I have to go my parole officer is here".

"Your what… Theresa hung up the phone.

"Now I can't even use the phone. Ethan you're driving me crazy"! Theresa whined.

"Theresa stop that I'm not that bad. I just want you to take it easy. Here's yours breakfast I've got go. Remember I want you to relax bye".

_Two Hours later_

Theresa couldn't take it anymore her headache was getting worst. Theresa went to the closet and pull out some sweats. "I'll go to the drugstore and pick up the Tylenol. Ethan is being a worry wart I'm just pregnant"!

Theresa put the sweats on and grabbed her keys, cell phone, and umbrella. She got into her car and drove the drugstore. Theresa looked in her rearview mirror and could have sworn that the pickup truck behind her was following her but she told her self she was being paranoid.

She got the Tylenol and placed her headphones into her cell phone before she started to drive. Theresa dialed Ethan's work number.

"Hey, Ethan it me I just wanted to let you know I went and picked up the Tylenol. Please don't be mad at me I just couldn't take this headache any longer. I know you worry about me but I'm fine. Also many pregnant women before me have said this; I'm pregnant not invalid ok so stop being such a worry wart you'll get grey hairs. I'll see later. I love... aaaaaaaaaaah".

Theresa looked and saw the pickup truck that she thought had been following her earlier heading straight towards her. She dodged the truck but her car ends up going off the bridge and into the water. Her head smacked up against the steering wheel and water engulfed her lungs until everything went black.

Next Time

Ethan hears Theresa's message.

Charity wakes up from her coma.


	8. Too Late

Ethan stood in his office packing up some of his work that he was going to do at home. Opening up his brief case he placed the papers in there nice and neatly. He stopped when a picture caught the corner of his eye. It was of him and Theresa on their wedding day. Ethan picked up the picture and slowly ran his fingers over the frame.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone for some reason he had this gut feeling that something was wrong. He looked and saw that he had one message. Pressing the button he put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, Ethan it me I just wanted to let you know I went and picked up the Tylenol. Please don't be mad at me I just couldn't take this headache any longer. I know you worry about me but I'm fine. Also many pregnant women before me have said this; I'm pregnant not invalid ok so stop being such a worry wart you'll get grey hairs. I'll see later. I love... aaaaaaaaaaah"._

Pulling the phone away from his ear Ethan felt sick he heard her screaming. She was in accident. "Calm down Ethan, Theresa is fine maybe her screaming was nothing" he thought. He starting dialing her cell phone number but couldn't get through.

"Please Theresa be alright". He whispered.

He looked at his phone, checking the time of the call. She had called two hours ago. Ethan was startled by a knock at the door.

"Luis what are doing here"? He asked nervously. "Please don't be here for Theresa" he thought.

Luis had troubled expression on his face and his eyes were red. "Ethan there's been an accident, its Theresa."

_Harmony Hospital_

Miguel sat by Charity's bedside, holding her hand. Charity comatose state had baffled everyone. Doctor Russell had performed several tests showing that she was fine and all they could was wait until she woke up if she did.

At some point Miguel dozed off because he awoke when he heard Charity moving.

"Charity your awake"!

"Miguel what's going on? How did I get here"? She asked frantically.

Charity calm down you've been in a coma for a week". Her face paled.

"A week" she whispered.

"Yeah something happen to you after the barbeque"!

"Miguel I'm too late! It's already happened! I was suppose to stop it" cried an inconsolable Charity.

"Charity slow down! What are you talking about"? What were you suppose to stop"?

Tears streamed down her face and she hesitated not wanting Miguel to hate her. "Your sister's death"!

_Hotchkiss Mansion_

"Mother thank you so much"! Gwen squealed hugging her mother.

"What are you thanking me for"? Rebecca asked looking confused.

"Mother don't be modest I saw the accident scene. I have to thank that hit man you hired to kill Theresa"!

"Uh Gwen don't be mad but I forgot to hire a hit man".

"WHAT"!

"Well you see I was ordering Heather to pack up my things and send them over to the Crane Mansion after you left. Then I had one to many martinis, Julian called and one thing lead to another. I think you get the picture".

"I don't want to hear this story. Wait if you didn't hire a hit man then who killed Theresa"?

"Gwen stop fretting maybe the tramp just couldn't drive"!

"Mother I did some snooping and they had one eyewitness that stated Theresa's car was forced off the bridge by some pickup truck"!

"Well a least she's dead"! Rebecca said. "Now lets propose a toast to whoever killed Theresa you've done the world a big favor"! Rebecca lifted her glass and drunk the champagne in one gulp.

Next Time

Luis tells Ethan Theresa's dead but is she really?

Gwen hatches a plan to get Ethan to come back to her.

Feeling guilty Charity breaks up with Miguel.

**A/N: **Sorry about my lack of updates I've been having computer problems. I hope you like this chapter sorry if its a little short next chapter will be a little longer.


End file.
